The present invention combines two separate wave energy capture systems. One system captures wave energy through a direct drive apparatus. As such, numerous prior art and state of the technology devices have been described that will mechanically convert the surge (horizontal motion) and heave (up and down motion) to drive generators or pumps.
The present invention expands upon a prior art wave energy converter (WEC) as described in the now expired U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,242. One aspect of this prior art device describes a rack and pinion arrangement to provide one-way rotational movement to a secondary gear train. In this present invention, the prior art rack and pinion is modified and improved upon. A further discussion regarding the improved design is in the Preferred Embodiment Description section.
Another direct drive wave energy converter is a deep water buoy called the PowerBuoy™ designed by Ocean Power Technologies (OPT) of Pennington, N.J., USA. The OPT buoy converts the reciprocating movement of waves by moving a plunger to drive generators. The plunger is inserted through the top of a semi-submersed, hollow spar enclosure which houses multiple generators that are sealed within the spar's watertight structure.
Another WEC device is called the SeaRAY™ designed by Columbia Power Technologies of Charlottesville, Va., U.S.A. It too is a deep water, direct drive point absorber which uses the surge and heave of waves to turn rotary shafts to drive generators or pumps. Both technologies have their generators sealed within water tight enclosures. Leakage from seals or valves could disable the on board electrics of both designs. The present invention addresses this concern and is discussed in the Preferred Embodiment Description section.
The present invention also captures wave energy through a second means. As a result of the float's cyclical rise and fall within the WEC's enclosure, air is entrained and compressed when the float rises. The compressed air is directed through a duct that drives a self-rectifying turbine. The special unidirectional turbine operates within the bi-directional air stream that is common to all Oscillating Water Column (OWC) systems. As the float falls, atmospheric air is drawn back through the turbine and into the WEC's float enclosure. The turbine provides a unidirectional rotary force to drive one or more electrical generators and/or pumps.